1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a replacing-type upper cover plate structure of notebook computer, and more particularly, to a humanized design of replacing-type cover plate structure of notebook computer making use of a preferred bonding mode of the cover plate to make the module completely tight-fit to bond while easy to assemble and disassemble, and can change its appearance to meet the users' requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the change with each passing day and month in the progress of the information science and technology, the relation between the contemporary men and the computer is getting closer than ever. Therefore, the function and conveniency of the computer, especially the notebook computer, is important accordingly. Particularly, since one always carries the notebook computer hustle and bustle on an errand bound while going to work, taking bus, having business trip, or presenting a brief etc, at this moment, the notebook computer has to provide the conveniency to carry it along, and in the meantime, to meet the humanized requirement for fast assembling and disassembling.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the fastening mode of hooking of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the notebook computer comprises an upper cover plate 11 and a body 12. The upper cover plate 11 is used to apply to a notebook computer for fixing its liquid crystal display (LCD). Wherein the upper cover plate has a first connecting rod 13 and a second connecting rod 14 connected with the first connecting rod 13. The second connecting rod 14 contains a square hole 15. In addition, the body 12 contains a fillister 16 and there is bump 17 inside the fillister 16. The bump 17 is fastened to the square hole 15 of the second connecting rod 14 in order to hook the upper cover plate 11 and the body 12. The whole set of cover-body module, by the use of this mode, can be tightly bonded. On the other hand, when the first connecting rod 13 is pushed by an outside force, the second connecting rod 14 will be pushed together. Then, the upper cover plate 11 will unhook the body 12 and the notebook computer can be opened.
The assembly and disassembly of the connecting rods are difficult because they relate to the actions of taking out and hooking up of the rods, which causes the process becomes more complicated and inconvenient for users. Moreover, the fact that the edges of the cover plate structure of the prior art are not quite tightly bonded is apt to cause the intrusion of the contaminated articles.